Lonely Serenade
by DeathNoteFan29
Summary: He left her heartbroken, empty and alone. She grew to hate him. She found someone new, now he wants her back, but is it too late? Kai/Mei/Yamato/Megumi Ratings might change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I writing a new story and I don't intend to update anything until this story is finished. This story is set in episode 6 and I really wanted this to happen! I was inspired by** **CaffeineAcidity with her amazing story, Lonely Cloud. So please enjoy.**

 **Mei**

"I'm sorry, it's over." Her eyes widened.

"What?"

"I'm sorry Mei." She glared at him.

"Why?" She asked as her lips were trembling. Tears sprung her eyes.

He sighed heavily. "I want to be in the modeling agency and it isn't going to work out. My agent said that it isn't going to work out between us, he also said we're on different levels."

She couldn't control her anger. Different levels? She felt hurt and betrayed by the guy who got out of her shell. The guy who became her first friend, the guy who protected her pride, the guy who she roundhouse kicked in the face and still wanted to be by her side. Was this the same guy?

As she clenched her fists, she glared at him. As she put her fist up, her fist collided with his right cheek. As he fell back, he stared at her with awe and fascination.

"I hope you die Kurosawa!"

She ran, she needed to get away from him. Why bother to get her out of shell if he was just going to abandon her? She felt stupid. She was better off alone. As she ran she fell on someone.

"Ow." It sounded familiar.

"Mei?" She got up and ran.

As she ran outside, someone grabbed her arm. She turned around to see Kai. She thrashed around and sobbed. She felt stupid, she felt weak, she felt heartbroken.

"Mei! Stop! Look at me!" As she looked up. She saw concern and sadness in his eyes.

"Kai..." He pulled her close and hugged her.

"Shhh...it's ok Mei, it's ok." She sobbed and hugged him back.

"Want me to walk you home Mei?" She nodded and deepened the hug.

She felt safe, she felt warm, she felt calm and last, she felt loved.

"Thank you Kai." She whispered as she smiled. Maybe she can get over Yamato.

* * *

A month passed by and it was pure torture. Everyday she would see Kitagawa and Kurosawa holding hands walking by her. She felt her heart break in a million pieces. She couldn't bring herself come to school often. She couldn't go to school today just to see them together.

As she laid back on her bed looking at her bedroom ceiling she couldn't see very well since tears were spilling from her eyes. As she sobbed, she let her emotions take over. She knew she shouldn't have opened up to anyone. Especially Kurosawa. She is and always will be an outcast. She only had 1 person in this world, Kai Takemura.

Asumi started hanging around Meguton and never paid any attention to her. Aiko noticed what was wrong but never mentioned it in front of her.

 _I hate people, I hate this world, and I hate Kurosawa._

She went back to calling him his last name. She shouldn't have opened up to Kurosawa. She should've been staying away from people. She had been for 11 years. Why now?

This is her life. And this will always be her life. Alone, dark and cold. Her whole life is a battle of wanting to be alone and not wanting to be lonely. He was her light to this dark world but he left her alone. It shouldn't have been him. The school's most popular guy.

She was going back to that girl who had no friends. The girl who hated everyone. That girl who didn't talk to anyone. The girl who never knew Yamato Kurosawa.

 _Story of my life._ She thought with a frown. Her thoughts drifted to Kai. He was so sweet to her. He never brought up Kurosawa or Kitagawa in front of her. Often when he saw them he glared at them. He was there for her. He was always there. Se smiled to herself.

She finally found someone who will never leave her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yamato**

As he walked down the hall with Megutan, had her right beside him but it didn't feel right. He grabbed her hand and it just felt like nothing. He honestly felt nothing. As they continued walking, he saw Kai standing by Mei and she was smiling brightly at him.

 _His Mei._ He felt anger risen on his chest. Why was she with him? He began to question why was he angry. Did he regret breaking up with Mei?

Why would he regret it? He had a hot model girlfriend, a modeling contract and skyrocketing popularity. Does he need anything else? He had everything a guy could ask for but was it worth losing Mei?

He noticed Kai grabbing her hand and walking towards the exit. He felt angry and very bothered. He would only hold Mei's hand. He looked down at Megutan's hand. He felt nothing. It felt like touching his own hand.

 _Calm down, you both broke up remember?_ He continued his day and he heard people talking.

"OMG! They are the perfect couple!"

"Totally! Way better that Tachibana girl and Yamato!"

"I know right!" They were right.

He never meant to hurt her, it's just that it will never work out between him and Mei. She was a sweet girl, but it was never going to work out. Was it really? Would they still be together if he hadn't broken up with her? He sighed to himself and Megutan turned to him.

"Yamato, are you alright?"

He was determined to fall for Megutan. She was rich, beautiful, smart and famous. Nothing a guy could not fall for. But he didn't feel the emotions towards her.

"Yamato!"

"Huh?" As he snapped out of his trans, he turned to Megutan.

"I've been trying to call you Yamato."

"Ok, I'm sorry what is it?

"Let's go to karaoke today!"

"Why not, it sounds like fun!"

As he turned to her, he leaned in and kissed her. He felt nothing. It felt as if he was pressing his lips against something. He felt absolutely nothing. He pulled away and turned to her. He felt like he was betraying something. Betraying Mei.

"Kitagawa." She shook her head.

"We are dating aren't we Yamato? Call me by my first name." He felt a little uncomfortable and still nodded.

"Alright, Megutan." She giggled a little.

"Thanks, Yamato!"

As the bell rang, he turned to Megutan and let go of her hand. "I'll see you at lunch."

"Ok, bye Yamato!"

As he put his hands on his pockets and continued walking, he noticed Mei walking and his heart ached. Why was his heart aching?

"Hey, Mei-" She turned around and her eyes widened. She quickly ran into the classroom and he stood there. He felt stupid, why did he call out to her? Did he miss her that much? _No, I don't miss her. I don't need her... I love her..._

He stopped dead at his tracks. Did he really still love her? He felt like wrapping his arms around her and embracing her. He needs her.

 _Ha! Do I love her? What a stupid question to ask. Yeah, sure I do. I'm going to fall for Megutan even if it's the l do._ He thought. He frowned at a thought of Kai and Mei being together.

"I don't care about them," He muttered to himself. As the second bell rang he ran to class.

"Crap! I'm late!" He ran to class.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Thank you guys so much for following and leaving reviews! It really makes me smile and I am so happy. I recently made a Tumblr and I hope you guys follow me my username is kagehina-forever with the picture of Eren and Armin from SNK. Warning it has Yaoi but no porn I promise. Feel free to message me here or on T** **umblr, I am very lonely and could have some friends to talk to. Anyway, enjoy!)**

 **Lonely Serenade**

 **Mei**

As Mei looked around, she began to feel lonely. She had Megutan in her class and she sighed. To be honest, she missed Kai. Normally she would talk to him. She found herself frowning and took a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry Tachibana, do you find my class boring?" She found herself blushing in embarrassment

She shook her head. "I'm happy to hear that." She sighed

She sighed in relieve and heard the bell rang. She packed her stuff. She stared at the clock. She wondered if she was ever going to get out of school. She turned to see Kai standing at the door and she smiled. She walked over to Kai and gave him a warm smile.

"Hi, Kai."

"Hey, Mei."

She noticed Kai's hand reaching up and grabbed her hand. She smiled at Kai and they both walked out of class hand in hand to the roof top. She smiled. She loved holding hands with Kai she smiled to herself.

"Whatcha thinking about Mei?" She turned her head to Kai and shrugged.

"Because I am beginning to move on. Thank you, Kai."

Kai stopped dead in his tracks and turned to Mei. In confusion on why he stopped, Mei turned to him only to have soft lips touching her own. She felt her heart stop.

Her second kiss to someone.

She felt herself wrap her arms around his neck as his arms snaked around her waist. She loved the kiss. It kinda reminded her of Kurosawa's kiss. She enjoyed every second of the kiss. She pulled away and stared into Kai's brown eye she found herself staring into his coffee brown eyes.

"Mei...will you go out with me?" She found her heart was about to burst.

"Yes."

Kai eyes widened and plastered a big goofy grin on his as the continued to hold her left hand as they walked to the roof. Nothing could top this day. Little did he know, someone was watching the whole scene.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: ~I am really happy with the reviews you guys left me. It means a lot to me and I love you all! You guys are awesome. Hugs for all of you! Enjoy this chapter~)**

 **Lonely Serenade**

 **Kai**

Kai walked Mei home and he had a smile plastered on his face. He had Mei as his girlfriend. Mei Tachibana! He grinned He honestly thought he had no chance with her. He jumped in the air and raised in the air.

"Yes! Mei is my girlfriend!" He smiled even wider.

He loved this feeling. Was Yamato this stupid to leave Mei? She is everything a guy could ask for. She's sweet, nice, beautiful, funny and just an amazing person in general. How could Yamato be so blind?

"Hey, Kai?" He turned to see Yamato and he frowned.

"What?" He growled.

"Why are you being so hostile?"

"Because! You broke Mei's heart. You have some right to ask that question." His fists clenched. Yamato had some right to address him like nothing happened.

"Me and Mei broke up a while ago. Plus it has nothing to do with you."

"Nothing to do with me? It does when it broke my girlfriend's heart." Yamato's eyes widened.

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm dating Mei. You know, the girl you abandoned for modeling?"

"Kai! She is my ex-girlfriend!" Yamato yelled.

"Yeah! _Ex_ Do you not get the meaning of ex?" He yelled back. He noticed Yamato grit his teeth and his fist clenched.

"The bro code! Do you not get it?!"

"You lost you chance dude. Plus why are you getting so worked up? Don't you have Kitagawa?!"

"You fucking bastard!" He ran and tried to punch Kai in the face.

He ran and tried to punch Kai in the face. Kai blocked his punch and kneed him in the stomach. As he got up, he swung at Kai again and Kai grabbed his arm and flipped him.

"Why do you keep trying to attack me? Didn't you break up with Mei?" He squatted in front of Yamato.

"Y-you were supposed to be my best friend."

"Things change Yamato. You changed. From a sweet guy to a complete and utter prick. No matter how many times you swing at me, it isn't going to change the fact that you hurt Mei. Someone I care about."

"K-Kai-"

"Enough Yamato. I think it's better if we aren't friends at all."

"You fucking dick-"

"Goodbye, Yamato." He continued to walk and he heard shouting in the background. He sighed. He was really going to miss their time together. But is was for the best.

He _hurt_ Mei. That was something he couldn't deal with.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: ~Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I'm going to try to update weekly I'm sorry it's been so slow I've been booked with my classes and midterms just passed and I've been under a ton of stress. AP classes are SO HARD! Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter~)**

 **Lonely Serenade**

 **Mei**

As Mei got up, she felt sick. She felt as if she were about to through up. She rolled out of bed and Mei felt her legs wobble. She _really_ wasn't feeling well. Was it something she ate? But she didn't recall eating something disgusting.

"M-mom?" She called out.

She heard no one and she felt her heart stop. She wobbled to her phone and called Kai. After about the third ring, Kai finally picked up.

"Mei?"

"K-kai I don't feel so-" She ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet.

"Hello? Mei? Stay right there! I'm coming." Mei felt her heart warm and managed a weak smile. She really liked Kai.

"N-no go to school I don't want you to get behind on your work because of me."

"Mei stop that. Are you home alone?"

"I think so. My mom is at work. She must have left-" She stopped herself as she threw a fit of violent coughs.

"Mei. I'm coming you can't stop me." Mei felt her heart skip a beat. She really is grateful having Kai in her life. She felt dizzy.

"Kai I-" She saw darkness and felt her head hit the ground.

 **Kai**

"I think so. My mom is at work. She must have left-" She stopped herself mid-sentence.

 _So she's home alone._ He thought.

"Mei. I'm coming you can't stop me." He frowned. Who leaves their girlfriend sick in bed without being a little worried?

"Kai I-" He heard a thump and he felt his heart stop.

 _Did Mei...collapse?_

"Mei? MEI!" He yelled through the phone.

He ran as fast as he can to Mei's house and didn't stop. He felt a little out of breath and sighed. How much longer was it until he got to Mei's house? He sighed in frustration. He could stop his heart from hammering from his chest.

He noticed Mei's house was just a few houses away and he sprinted with all he had. As he reached Mei's house, he banged the door frantically. "Mei?! Are you in there?!"

He tried to open the door but it was locked. Did she really have to lock the door? He frowned as his heart continued to beat at an abnormal pace. He noticed her window was slightly open and he silently thanked the gods above. As he climbed through the window he noticed Mei's unconscious body on the ground and he quickly ran to her aid.

"Mei?!" He carried the small girl in his arms. She looked so fragile against him as carried her to her bed.

He ran out the door and sprinted to the nearest grocery shop. He picked up cough drops, cold patches and ran to the front counter and put the items on the front counter. As the cashier scanned the items and he impatiently tapped his foot.

He handed the money to the lady and grabbed the bags and sprinted out of the store. He desperately needed to get to Mei. As he reached her house, he opened the window door and set the stuff on the counter. He boiled water on the stove for when she woke up.

 _"Please be okay."_ He whispered to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: ~Omg! I am so so so sorry! I have literally no excuse to say why I haven't updated. I promise I will not abandon this story and you will be expecting updates quite frequently. I love you all! Hugs and kisses to all of you~)**

 **Lonely Serenade**

 **Mei**

Mei groaned as her head pounded. She got up and looked around and frowned. How on earth did she get to her bed? Suddenly memories came flooding back. She remembered talking to Kai on the phone and everything began to be a blur.

 _How did I get to my bed?_ She thought. She reached for her phone of her nightstand and opened it. She had 10 missed calls all from her mom. As she scrolled through the text messages, she heard a glass shatter and she felt someone downstairs? Mei's heart began to race as she clutched her phone in fear.

"M-mom?" She called out horsely.

She heard footsteps coming towards her room and her heart began to beat at an abnormal pace. As the door opened, Mei sighed in relief as Kai entered her room holding a plate with a tea cup and kettle on top. She glared at Kai and the moment he put it on her night stand, Mei hurled a pillow at Kai.

He laughed and caught it effortlessly. And set it on the bed as he climbed on the bed next to her.

"You asshole! You scared me! Ever heard of calling back?!" She yelled at him. He laughed and shrugged.

"Where's the fun in that?" She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Mei-"

"Don't talk to me!" He laughed once more and grabbed the tea cup and kettle from the nightstand and poured it on the cup and handed her the tea. She took the hot tea and began drinking it. She was staring at the teacup in her hand.

"Did you skip school for me?" She asked him.

"Mei, of course I did. Did you think I was going to do? Let you be sick here all alone and no one to take care of you?"

Mei couldn't fight back the grin creeping on her face. She felt her heart warm. She turned to him as he began to lean in. She put her hand over his mouth causing him to stop what he was doing with both of them blushing furiously.

"Um, I'm sorry I-"

"Kai I'm sick. I don't want to affect your health."

Kai smiled at her and nodded. Mei felt her heart beating at an abnormal heartbeat and she began drinking her tea.

"Hey Mei?"

Mei turned her head towards him and tilted her head to the side.

"Do you actually want to go out with me? Because I feel like I'm forcing you." Mei's eyes widened.

"Kai-" She interrupted herself and began coughing. As she was done coughing, she opened her eyes and gave Kai her warmest, genuine smile.

"Kai, no. If I didn't want to go out with you I wouldn't have said yes. I actually like you." She blushed at the last words and avoided eye contact with him.

"Mei look at me." Mei slowly looked up and stared into his brown eyes.

"I don't ever want you feeling like I forced you to do something. I want you to be honest with me can you promise me that?" Mei smiled.

"Of course Kai."

Kai smiled and picked up the kettle from her bed and headed out. She knew one thing as she watched Kai's figure go out from the door.

 _She was falling for him._


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: I am so so so sorry! It was my junior year and I was just busy for SAT's and stuff like that. I am sorry for not updating and expect that! But it won't take a year I promise! Anyway enjoy this chapter and hugs and kisses to you who stuck by me while I was away. I will update once every week if I can! I love you guys! This chapter is dedicated to the very sweet _Jaz-Chan-Senpai_ who has been very supportive! Thank you love! 3)**

 **Yamato**

It's been days since Yamato has encountered Kai, he began thinking about ways he could get Kai back for it. _He was suppose to be my best friend._ He bitterly thought. Why did he do it? Why did he have to get his ex-girlfriend? Why did it bother him so much? Him and Mei were done.

 _Mei..._

God he misses her. He missed her so much. Why did he miss her so much?

 _Tch whatever. I'll get over it. I've got Megutan. She's perfect in everyway. She's beautiful, smart, popular and she's more of my league._ He thought to himself. He laid back on his bed and closed his eyes.

 _She's perfect in everyway._

 _But so was Mei..._ He bitterly thought.

He grabbed his phone and looked through his contacts for someone to hang out with. He scrolled down to see Kai's name and he bitterly laughed. He saw Megutan's contact and he also saw Mei's number underneath her's. His heart clenched. He clicked on Mei's contact and he began to circle the delete button. He couldn't bring himself to do it.

 _Why can't I fucking do it? Her and I are history._ He bitterly thought. He sighed and decided to call Megutan.

 _Whatever I'll delete it later._

 **Mei**

Mei began thinking about the events with Kai. He's been incredibly sweet to her. He was the most amazing person anyone could ever ask for. She was grateful he was by her side through this tough time of her life. She laid back in bed sick as he came in the room with hot soup. He tried to get up but her head was killing her. She wanted to tell Kai to just go home but how?

"Kai-"

"Not another word Mei. Just lay down."

"But-"

"No buts! Just sit up and drink your soup."

Mei sighed in defeat and obeyed. The soup was bitter and sour and she tried to swallow it. She gave the soup a puzzled look. Kai scratched the back of his head awkward and sighed.

"I'm sorry Mei, I wanted to make you something. I'm not good at cooking I never really cooked before."

Mei felt her heart warm. That was the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for her. She grabbed the sides of Kai's face and kissed him. Remembering she was sick crossed her mind and she quickly pulled away. She looked up to see Kai sitting there in complete shock.

"Thank you Kai. That means so much to me." She said just above a whisper. She truly did mean it. He skipped school, ran to the store, cooked for her and she could never be more grateful.

"Of course what am I supposed to do? Sit back while you are too sick to leave the bed? What kind of boyfriend would that make me?" She felt her heart skip a beat.

 _I think I love him..._


End file.
